


toasty.

by xisanamii



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Chinese New Year, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Art, Lunar New Year Celebration, barbeque, because razark is alive and claudia is a family leader, hot pot, i forgot to tag this as AU, let the nobles have fun!!!!!, shut up let them live happily!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/pseuds/xisanamii
Summary: lunar new year celebrations, lukedonia style of course.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	toasty.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by kori's art, written with permission (https://zwy01.tumblr.com/post/190852328948/ludis-imaginary-tea-party-that-he-never-got-to)!!!! I haven’t really written other characters in noblesse so here’s a challenge :’) (pretends chinese new year hasn’t passed sdkjfhdskjhdf)
> 
> i wish this was longer laughs but i'm not entirely confident in writing the other nobles - i'm too used to raskreia and razark :') but wanted to include some family bonding!

“NOONIM~~~~!!!”

Breaking the sharp silence of the throne room was none other than Karias Blerster - this was expected. No one was phased by the loudness that shook the room, although Ludis and Rozaria were very curious as to why Karias had returned to Lukedonia all of a sudden.

Following his shadow was Seira and Regis, which definitely sparked room for discussion. Weren’t they in the human world, living under the Noblesse’s roof? What brought them back to Lukedonia without giving a prior notice to their Lord?

“Karias, what have we said about calling the Lord by… _that_ name?” Kei demanded, brows creased into a frown as he regarded the other family leader with a severe expression.

“Also, what is that?” Rozaria questioned, pointing to the suspicious bag that Seira was hauling on her shoulder.

“It’s ingredients,” Karias answered, purposefully ignoring the warning spoken by Kei Ru. He spun around and posed, regarding Raskreia with a bright smile. “Noonim, in the human world, they celebrate a holiday called Lunar New Year. It’s to rejoice in the passing of yet another year, and though us nobles may live for centuries on end…” He flipped his hair over his shoulder. “We have never celebrated a new year. Humans perform activities such as hot pot, barbeque, and fireworks, festivities to increase their bonds. I propose that us family leaders host a celebration imitating that of human tradition!”

“Sounds like you already have everything planned,” Rozaria looked towards the materials they had displayed. However, unlike the past where she had scolded Karias for being so lax, there was a look of excitement upon her features. “What are these activities you speak of, Karias?”

“Hot pot? Barbeque?” Ludis’ eyes sparkled, and then he desperately wished to leave his position on the side to take a look at what was in those bags, he refrained. “There are other ways humans spend time together besides tea parties?”

Karias pointed at Ludis, laughing. “Ohohoho! That’s correct! Come to the outside, everyone, where this family leader shall show to you a superior version of this celebration called Lunar New Year!”

The majority of the room turned to the one at the throne with expectant gazes. Raskreia had not spoken a word throughout the entire ordeal, but those who knew her well could recognize the glint of intrigue in her crimson hues. Quietly she stood, walking down the stairs. Razark remained at her heel and Gejutel straightened, both awaiting her orders.

“Then, let us go.”

“Yes, Lord!”

The group of family leaders began to make their way to the exit. Idle conversation and excited remarks were exchanged among the group. Only one stood at the back, Claudia, whose head remained low.

“Claudia Tradio.”

The pink-haired family leader yelped, snapping her gaze up to see the stoic expression of their Lord. Her face flushed at being called upon so suddenly, and she suddenly felt so very small.

“Y-Yes, Lord!”

“Are you not coming?”

Her eyes widened and she pointed at herself.

“M-Me?”

Raskreia tilted her head. “You are the only one left here, no?”

“B-But I-” She gulped down her words, afraid to finish the sentence. The previous family leader of the Tradio family was a traitor who had been responsible for the severe injuries of the others back then. Though Raskreia had pardoned her and the family name, what accompanied the relief of mercy was immense guilt.

“Of course, I will not make it an order. But I would be honored to have you join this… celebration. Karias may be eccentric, but I always enjoy the ideas he proposes.” She paused. “Well, ‘always’ would be an overstatement. I suppose the accurate statement would be eighty percent of the time.”

She made no mention of the past transgressions, and though Claudia knew their Lord to be kind, she was still surprised. Her face flushed and she pushed away her shame with a smile. “Thank you, Lord!”

Though Claudia would not see it as she raced off to catch up with the others, Raskreia allowed a faint smile to tilt upon her lips.

Karias stood on a boulder, looking down on the other nobles with a pointed nose. Then as soon as Raskreia entered the clearing, Kei and Razark immediately attacked the boulder, crumbling it to pieces as Rozaria and Gejutel scolded Karias for daring to look down upon the Lord.

Karias had cried, saying he didn’t mean anything by it. Nonetheless, the explanation of the festivities had to be relayed by him, because Seira did not know how to explain without demonstration, and Regis was nervous to be put on the spot so suddenly. They couldn't incapacitate him if he was the only choice left.

“It is fine if Karias explains,” Raskreia had spoken. “He is informed. I will allow him to give orders, if you are all fine with it.”

And how could they not be, with their Lord looking so much younger in lieu of the newfound merriment? Karias fervently thanked the Lord, eyes sparkling with determination, and claiming that he would take his new position as temporary Lord seriously.

“Don’t get carried away, Karias!”

Rubbing the sore spot on his head where Rozaria had whacked him with her hand, Karias began to explain how barbeque and hot pot worked. Apparently, humans used fire to cook meat and vegetables. Karias gestured to the table where he had left the vegetables, saying they needed to be cut to be put into hot pot. However, sometimes humans would cook the vegetables as they were and put them on skewers.

“Wait, Karias.” Rozaria raised a hand, arching a brow. “We don’t have a pot.”

The entire clearing froze.

“....”

“Oh.”

“THE HUMAN TRADITION IS CALLED ‘HOT POT’!” Regis ran up and grabbed his collar immediately, shaking him violently. “HOW DID YOU FORGET THE POT?!” Then he realized this was not classy of him to do so and released Karias, clearing his throat. “I apologize. I just thought we had everything when we left the Noblesse’s house, but… clearly I was wrong.”

“Actually-” Ludis raised his hand nervously, a sheepish smile on his face. “Would this work? Izarok, to me!”

Summoning his soul weapon, Ludis tossed his shield onto the steel stand.

Everyone looked at the family leader as if he had discovered ramyeon.

“Ludis, that’s amazing!”

“You’re the protector of Lukedonia!”

Raskreia went up to Ludis, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Ludis, excellent work.”

Ludis’ (heart) exploded in excitement.

“Karias-nim, how are we going to cut the vegetables without a knife?” Regis asked, noticing yet another thing they were missing.

“Ludis isn’t the only one with a useful soul weapon!”  Out of nowhere, Rael suddenly spoke up and tugged on Razark’s arm. “My hyung and I will be responsible for cutting these pathetic carrots and napa cabbage! Grandia, I summon you!”

_ Hyung, it’s your chance to show off in front of the Lord! _ He whispered in their mental link. Razark leveled his younger brother with an unamused look. Cutting carrots would impress Raskreia? Ambitious.

“Kartas, come.” Nonetheless, he didn’t want the celebration to get stalled just because Karias underplanned.

Seira put herself in-between the Kertia brothers and the table. Everyone arched an eyebrow as she silently shook her head and offered pink aprons to them, motioning for them to put it on if they were going to cut vegetables.

_ Nice going, Seira! If it were anyone else, Rael would never wear it!  _ Regis cheered.

Sure enough, Rael became fired up. “Alright, hyung, we’ll show them that the Kertia family can cut vegetables better than any humans out there!”

“We need someone to break up this chicken,” Regis mused.

Kei stepped forward, summoning his soul weapon. Regis’ eyes sparked as he gave the older family leader a thumbs up. “Kei-nim, you’ll do an amazing job! Oh, but tie up your hair and wear the apron too. That is the noble way to handle food.”

Kei nodded, setting to work immediately.

Gejutel walked up to his grandson, who had replaced Karias as the event organizer due to the latter’s utter lack of utility. “And Regis, what shall I do?”

Regis jumped, frantically raising his hands and waving them around. “F-Family leader, you and the Lord don’t need to do anything! Please leave everything to us!”

“I insist.”

The youth hesitated. “Then, if you could carry the tray of condiments for the Lord, that would be most helpful.”

“Regis! I went ahead and started the fire for the cooking!” Rozaria called from her knelt position next to Izarok and Ludis. Regis glanced over and choked, watching as the Elenor family leader was having Blood Witch emitting one of her heating spells.

“Rozaria-nim, you didn’t have to! I could’ve handled the preparations for the fire!” He felt bad - using her powers to keep things cooking would surely put a strain on her.

She laughed. “It’s okay, go help out with the other preparations! I can handle this.”

Regis bowed at his waist to show his gratitude.

“The vegetables.”

Razark tossed a few into the shield.

“Meat.”

Kei placed some torn red meat into the shield.

Both family leaders exchanged looks, nodded, and then resumed the rest of the food preparations. Regis poured in the broth with excitement, informing Ludis to keep stirring on occasion.

“Regis, is there anything I can do?” Claudia asked. He thumbed his chin in contemplation before nodding.

“Actually, can you take this tray to the Lord? I wish to have her select something for us to cook. Of course we cannot make the Lord lift a finger to cook, that would be unfathomable. I will prepare the drinks in the meantime.”

Claudia saluted and took the tray carefully. “Yes!” This was a very important job and she was elated that Regis entrusted her with that. Turning on her heel, the young family leader looked around the clearing to try and spot the Lord.

She found Raskreia alongside Seira, who was tossing the salad with fine precision.

“Lord!” Claudia called out, bounding over to the other excitedly. Raskreia turned, one brow arched as the pink-haired noble approached.

And all would have been fine, if only she had not tripped over one of the dead pigeons Karias had caught and left on the floor - Claudia watched with horror as the tray of ingredients flew straight for Raskreia.

“Watch out!”

A burst of energy discharged throughout the clearing, putting out the fire and almost flipping over the shield of hot pot, were it not for the quick thinking of Ludis and Rozaria. Heads turned to where the source of power came from - they all knew Ragnarok had been summoned, but for what reason?

“Bell pepper. Potato. Zucchini. Steak.”

Raskreia recited the names of the items skewered on the blade of Ragnarok, remembering them due to her previous exposure in the human world. She tilted the soul weapon as she approached the hot shield, seeking a source of heat. 

“Most welcome. Thank you, Claudia.”

“Lord, allow me to cook those for you.” Rozaria offered.

“Ah, yes. My apologies for extinguishing the fire.”

An apology rose in Claudia but Regis placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. Though unshed tears filled her eyes, she forced it down.

“You gave the Lord such an expression,” he said, carefully holding the tray of apple cider. “If you were to apologize now, wouldn’t it disregard her good will?”

Looking towards the Lord, who was nibbling on a roasted bell pepper and looking at the reignited hot pot fire with such delight, Claudia had to admit Regis was right again.

“The salad is ready,” Seira spoke, holding the bowl to Claudia. “I am certain if you served the family leaders, they would be happy.”

Regis smiled, shaking his head. “They’re all caught up in the cooking, I wonder if they’d even notice.”

“Lord, I have ketchup and mustard. Which one do you want to put on your food?”

“For now, plain is fine.”

“Everyone!! I caught another pigeon with Amore!! Who wants it?!”

“This smells really good, Rozaria! Do you think I can taste the soup now?”

“Ludis, you need to wait for the Lord!”

“I would not mind if you tasted it first, Ludis.”

“Ack, Lord! I’m so sorry!”

“Hyung, let me tear up this tong ho! Grandia has been saying they want to try!”

"... It is bitter. Do not recommend to Lord."

“.... chicken thigh.”

“Honestly, everyone is acting like children.” Regis huffed, though his statement lacked any spite. In fact, he looked utterly pleased with himself. “Where would they be without me?”

“Regis, you were the one who asked Karias-nim to propose the idea in the first place.

“Ssh, Seira!”


End file.
